


You And Me

by matbaerzal



Category: NHL - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matbaerzal/pseuds/matbaerzal
Summary: You and Mat haven’t put a label on your relationship yet. With the season postponed Mat has a lot of free time, and you find yourself wondering where the two of you stand.
Relationships: Mathew Barzal/Reader
Kudos: 13





	You And Me

You and Mat had never had time to put a label on things. You understood he had a busy schedule, and that he had to be away a lot for his career. You’d been on multiple dates, but for all you knew he could be seeing other people as well. And at the moment, that was ok. You were busy yourself and having someone to take you out and take to bed was enough, or it had been. But now, you could feel yourself getting more attached to him, as you were no longer even entertaining the idea of talking to anyone else.

So when Mat texted you saying his schedule had been cleared for who knows how long, saying he couldn’t wait to spend more time with you, your heart skipped a beat. Maybe he was on the same page as you. Maybe the two of you could finally define what you meant to each other. Then again, maybe he’d sent that to other girls too. Maybe those girls also thought that they had him to themselves.

You stood outside Mat’s door, brushing your hands nervously over your clothes before hesitantly raising a hand to knock. It’s not long before he opens the door with a grin. Quickly, he pulls you in for a hug. “Missed you,” he mumbles against your hair. You momentarily forget your nervousness, getting lost in the feeling of being back in his arms. “Missed you, too.” You both pull back and his hand finds the side of your neck as he leans down to give you a soft kiss. His other hand tangles in your hand as you stand up on your toes to kiss him back.

The two of you quickly find your way to the couch. At first you take a seat at the other end, but he gives you a curious look. “Are you trying to be funny? Get over here.” You sheepishly slide over and cuddle into him, his arm wrapping around your side. You decide to resume the Netflix series you’d started the last time you were at his instead of spending ages looking for a movie. Even in the comfort of his embrace, your head can’t help but go to the conversation you needed to have. And the possibility that he wasn’t looking for the same things you were made your anxiety spike up.

“I don’t think I’ve realized yet, that the season has been postponed,” Mat breaks the silence. Being wrapped up in your own thoughts, you hadn’t noticed his arm stiffening at your side. Looking at him now, you could basically hear his head overworking itself. “I get they had to do it, but I feel like we’d started to get back on track, and to just have to stop is frustrating,” he continues. “You’ll be able to pick up where you left off when it comes to that, I’m sure,” you reassure him, reaching over to squeeze his hand. He takes your hand up to his mouth to kiss it.

“You know, you should just stay here while this whole thing is figured out,” he jokes. “Wouldn’t I get in the way of your other dates?” The words leave your mouth before you can even think about it. You can only hope he takes them as a joke, but the look on his face is only confusion. “You seriously think I’m seeing other people?” he asks. With a million thoughts running through your head, you can’t seem to formulate a sentence. You feel your cheeks warm, and you just know he can see you blush in embarrassment. It’s not until he speaks next that you finally find your words. “Wait, are you seeing other people?” he panics. “No! No, of course I’m not.” “Good.” He sighs a breath of relief. “I mean, we’ve never had that conversation, so I didn’t want to assume anything,” You continued. “And I wouldn’t blame you if you were, though I was hoping you weren’t. But I-” He cuts you off with a quick kiss. “It’s just you and me,” he assures you before leaning in for another soft kiss, his hand caressing your cheek.


End file.
